Warmth
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: A one-shot into the Makorra marriage. Fluff!


It had been a good day at work.

Mako was grinning as he walked home at the novel day. Rarely did he have a day where he wasn't tired to the bone when he got home, but today there was a bounce in his step as he carried two heavy grocery bags toward the apartment he shared with Korra. In such a good mood, he'd gone to the store to pick stuff up to make Korra her favorite noodles for dinner.

He was in such a good mood he nearly gave into the urge to whistle, but he unlocked the door and grinned at his wife.

Who was curled on the couch in a ball, her face pressed into a pillow, the fetal position all too familiar. It was unavoidable that he could immediately recognize the signs now; he'd been living with her for a while and seen it monthly. Even when they were dating her gray face and lowered energy level had clued him in to be a little more sensitive to her for a few days before she'd be herself again.

And honestly, since they were married, each time it occurred he had an internal surge of grateful satisfaction that they weren't going to be parents.

"Korra." Mako set the groceries in the kitchen and moved for her, placing his hand on her back while he knelt next to her. "Alright?"

"Mmff." Korra made an unintelligible noise into the pillow before falling onto her side, pulling her legs tightly to her chest.

"Got it today, hmm?" Mako stroked her mussed hair as she scowled at him, biting back a smart retort. "I'll make you noodles, how's that sound?"

"Good." Korra gave him a weak smile, a pang of relief that she hadn't snapped at him. He'd be less nice about making her dinner if she was a bitch to him, period or not.

"Go take a shower, that'll help, right?" Mako suggested as he stroked her hair gently.

"Usually." Korra sighed. "What kind of noodles did you get?"

"Those ones that you told me you'd never eat again because they were so good you'd died." Mako grinned as the smile finally formed on her face.

"Oh yummy." Korra rolled herself into a seated position.

"Go shower and put on your sweats, I'll make dinner." Mako pressed a soft kiss to her lips before straightening.

"I'm not obeying you." Korra sighed. "I'm simply finding your suggestions appealing and going to do them of my own will."

"Of course." Mako rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, and let her go shower by herself. She got snarky more often than not, worse when her hormones started going off in all directions, and his own natural instinct to snap back at her had to be quelled or they'd fight all night and not make up until a few days had passed. That had happened before, and he wasn't keen on reliving that. Ever. So he had to exercise patience while she had to deal with this hormonal change.

"Oh that smells amazing." Korra came out of their room wearing a pair of big, loose, pants and a sweater, her hair damp from washing and loose around her head. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, trying to peer over his shoulder, having to get up on her tiptoes in order to do so. "Looks good too."

"It's almost done." Mako smiled at the now affectionate Korra. "I'll heat up some bread for you." He grabbed the loaf and in seconds it was warm between his hands. Being a firebender was pretty handy every now and then.

"Mmm." Korra grabbed the piece he handed her and started to nibble on it, leaning against him while he finished cooking the noodles. It was weird how affectionate she got, but once the pain returned, she'd get irritated again. So if he helped keep it at bay, she'd be a happier Korra. "You're spoiling me."

"In hopes you'll return the favor." Mako grinned back as she eyed the noodles he was stirring together. He tried to make her water tribe meals, but drew the line at sea prunes. There was nothing good about sea prunes, and he did not understand why she loved them. They compromised to a few foods that they both liked, some fish always appeased her cravings and he liked that a whole lot better.

"When you're sick, I will." Korra grinned at him.

"I'm not sick monthly."

"It's not like I asked for this." Korra retorted with a wrinkle of her nose. "No one would ever ask for this."

"Well, I mean don't you want children?" Mako asked carefully. "I mean eventually, not any time soon." He added quickly.

"Well, yeah." Korra shrugged. "Someday, we're not really ready, are we?"

"I wouldn't think so." Mako shook his head. "I still work odd hours and you're always traveling."

"Not really good for a baby." Korra agreed through a mouthful of bread. "I think waiting is smart. Besides, we can't do it on the couch if we have kids around." She grinned at him.

"Oh don't torment me like that." Mako grinned and leaned in to kiss her. "Your noodles are ready."

"Oh, yes." Korra celebrated with a bright grin as Mako poured a bowl and she carried it to the table, Mako on her heels with more bread. They ate together quietly, eating side by side with minimal conversation while Korra wolfed down her portion of the noodles and nearly half the bread. Man she could eat sometimes. Mako took her empty bowl from the table when they were done and left them in the kitchen before going into their living room with her. He switched on the radio before lying on the couch, Korra curling up on his chest. The two of them were very comfortable, he tried to keep them both warm with first fire-bending, and after he got tired, pulled a thick blanket over the two of them while they dozed, barely listening to the jazz singer crooning from their radio.

He was almost asleep when her soft voice came from his chest.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?" He was so warm curled up with her he didn't want to move, and prayed she didn't want tea or something.

"I do want to have children with you." She murmured. "Someday."

Mako smiled and rubbed her back with a smile on his face. Images of little babies with her skin and his eyes flooded his mind. "I like the thought of that. Someday." He added. They weren't ready. But they would be eventually. "I love you, Korra, and whatever children we have."

"I love you too." Korra murmured and curled against his chest.

It was the best feeling to slip into sleep warmed by the fire and the body heat from the other.


End file.
